


Just For A Few Days

by Gepardo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepardo/pseuds/Gepardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold finds himself with a little green problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hearing a familiar tap going back and forth, Mewtwo peeked one eye open, watching as his trainer slowly went from his office, and then across the hall to their small library, and continuo to do so every few minutes. Sometimes with a cellphone, or a paper, or a book. Mewtwo really didn’t understand why Gold didn’t just ask him to get him what he was looking for, not that he wanted to give up the cozy little spot of sunlight he had found on the couch, nor was he about to offer help the old man certainly didn‘t want. Watching this monotony was making him sleepy again, and so he started to close his eyes…until he spotted something green toddling after Gold’s ankles. 

 

Perking up, he was surprise to see a little Budew waddle back and forth after Gold, and the man seemed completely unaware of the little wild pokemon’s ambition of keeping up with him. Mewtwo curled up once again and watched with a slight grin, waiting to see how long it took for his trainer to notice, after all, the Budew was hardly a threat.  It took a whole hour, and it might had taken longer, if it wasn’t that Gold had suddenly done a half turn and nearly kick the poor grass pokemon into oblivion. Thankfully, the little grass pokemon had the good sense to roll out of the way. 

“What…is that?” Gold glared down to the green creature that was wiggling its vines happily at him.

“(I believe it is a bud pokemon, it probably came in from the yard through the doggy door. I told you we needed to trim the grass…)”

“We don’t have a doggy door”

“(The pink palace’s back door would like to declare the contrary)” Mewtwo chuckled as the man’s glare was turned towards him. He obviously was not fond of the name his house been dubbed with. 

“Just get rid of it” He pointed at the grass pokemon with his cane, sneering when it wrapped its vines around his walking stick. 

“(It seems rather fond of you.)”

“I am not keeping it. I have my hands full with just you! Besides, can you imagine me walking through main street with this thing following me?” Gold couldn’t help but glared as the large pokemon shook with silent laughter and promptly fell off the couch. “Are you quiet done?”

There was another fit of soundless laughter before the psychic pokemon was capable of getting himself under control. Mewtwo finally was able to pick up the clingy Budew and gave him a little smirk, holding the small pokemon close to Gold’s face. “(Are you sure you want me to put it out in the cold dreary place you call a world?)”

 Gold had a suspicion the psychic was trying to keep from laughing once again by holding the green pokemon before his awkward face. “I am sure. It survived this long, it can continuo to so.”

“(Very well)” Gold watched the experimental pokemon walked off and shook his head, going back to his office. For a long moment, silence reigned his palace once again, until a high pitched screech crashed through it. He nearly toppled over as he ran to his office’s door and stared down the hall, seeing the Mewtwo walking back with an odd expression on his face. “What did you do?!”

With an air of pride, the psychic grinned. “(I licked it)”

“What would posses you to do that?!” He paused. “Wait, you have a tongue?”

“(I thought it would paralyze it, it kind of did until it started screaming. And yes, I have a tongue!)”

“You are not that kind of pokemon.” Gold groaned. 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————

In the following week, the Budew “broke” into the house three times before Mr. Gold learned how to lock the dog door without having to resort to barricading it with planks and nails and ruining the door. Even with that, the budew somehow found itself inside the house, with Gold unable to understand how and a Mewtwo who seemed just as confuse, or at least pretending to. Gold didn’t missed the mischievous look in the other’s eyes. 

The break in didn’t stop until he had gone right out and yell at the Budew he did not need a ‘weak pokemon’ around the house. That seemed to end everything, much to the human’s relief. 

……….Until a few days later when Gold was rudely awaken by a screeching noise coming from outside. He groaned as he tried to get up, but found a very heavy pokemon laying half his body ontop of him. “…………………MEWTWO!”

The feline-like pokemon scrambled around until he was clinging to the one of the posts of the bed, eyes wide and glowing a deep blue. “What have I told you about sleeping on my bed?!”

“(That you never want to see me sleeping on your bed?)” The slightly panic voice came  echoing inside Gold’s head. 

“And…?” He motion to his bed in disarray. 

“(Well technically you haven’t been seeing me, have you?)” The odd-looking legendary slowly climbed down, looking a bit embarrassed at his panicked reaction. One of his horns seemed to twitch as there was another outcry. “(What’s that?)”

“That’s what I been wondering..” Gold was getting his robe as Mewtwo peeked out the window. “What is it?”

“(There is a budew about to drown in our pond…)”

He groaned, rubbing his eyes. “Why…”

“(I imagine that after getting its ass whooped by a diglet, it decided to attack the goldeens you keep in the pond)”  Mewtwo turned to see Gold giving him an odd look. “(What?)”

“Nothing, I am just thinking I need to cut back your TV time…..” The man  looked unimpressed when the Mewtwo smirked. “Just go save it and meet me in the kitchen bring it along.”

Gold decided to go through his routine and get dress before making his way down to the kitchen, unsurprised that the pokemon beat him to it. No, what he surprised him was that Mewtwo was sharing little pieces of one of his  poptarts with the little budew, whom was wrapped tightly in a towel. 

“I thought you said that if anyone else ate your pop tarts, you would make them think their fingers were saugages and sit back as they ate them.” Gold quirked an eyebrow. 

“(It doesn’t have hands, now does it?)” Was the grumpy response, along with him grabbing the rest of box of the unhealthy snacks and going to sit on top of the dinning room table to munch on them greedily. The budew chirped curiously at Gold. 

“Don’t mind him, he is grumpy in the mornings.” He poured himself a bit of coffee, and paused, thought about it and quickly shook his head, offering the budew a bowl water instead. 

“(So why did I have to bring it in?)” Not matter how many years Mewtwo had been in his care, Gold still found it disturbing to hear a perfectly undisturbed voice when the psychic’s cheeks were obviously bulging with food. 

“Because leaving it out in the yard is obviously not working, so I will have to take it to someone who will just care for it.” 

“(Like who?)” 

“Haven’t thought that far.” Gold sipped his coffee, watching as the budew toppled itself into the bowl of water and just seemed to absorbed it. “You are a disturbing little thing, aren’t you?”

“(How about your friend, the hatter?)” Mewtwo seemed quiet okay with the budew’s odd eating habbits, thought then again, he had been watching it run around the yard, for the last few days, trying to become a ‘stronger’ pokemon. He still didn’t understand what the budew had tried to accomplish by body slamming one of the stone angels in the backyard.

“The man lives alone with his daughter and a full-grown female lopunny. I don’t think it would be a good idea.” 

“(what do you mean?)”

“Read my mind…” Gold smirked and watched as the psychic’s white fur took an odd green tint to it and  he starting to claw at his horns, the childish cry of ‘ewwww’ echoing all over his mind, but Gold  couldn’t help but laugh. 

“(You are horrible man! With a very dirty mind! And with a baby pokemon in sight!)” 

“Mmm hmm” He chuckled softly. “Now, who else?”

Mewtwo seemed still a little queasy, but settled. “(Henry?)”

“The boy has had an eevee since he was five and still can’t decide on an evolution, AND a year away from taking his ‘journey’. He’ll soon get one of those starter pokemon, I don’t think we should limit him further by pushing one of these weak baby pokemon on him.” The budew took offense, chirping and squeaking in disgruntled at being dismissed in such fashion. It refuse to calm down until Gold rested his hand on the vines a top of its head.  

“(how about the Charmings’ Day Care?)”

“If I do that, those two idiots will somehow mess it up and think I actually want them to take care of this budew for me. In half hour’s time, the whole town will know that Mr. Gold left a budew in Day Care. Not to mention I will probably owe several days ‘care’ fees while trying to resolve the whole catastrophe.” He shook his head “No, I think we need a quieter and less hectic pace…..I think the librarian would like it, if not, she would probably know where to put it.”

Mewtwo grinned. “(Oooh, the pretty librarian…)” He batted his eyes at Gold. 

“I never said pretty.”

“(You certainly thought it.)”

“Stay out of my head” Gold snarled, walking over to the pantry. 

“(Kind of hard to, psychic link and all…)” He stopped talking and shivered, going green again. “(Really?!? Why do you subject me to THAT? You are absolute pervert! I did not need to visual two males doing that!)”

“Because sometimes I feel like being a very cruel man, dearie” He smiled and took out a plastic bag. 

“(What are you doing?)”

“I refuse to put it in a pokeball, and I don’t wish to be seen follow by it.” Thinking better, Gold took out a large shopping paper bag. Picking up the little budew, he put inside the bag, towel and all. “Now you listen to me closely. You will not wiggle, nor speak a single little noise. Are we understood?”

The pokemon stood completely still, just blinking up at him. “Good.”

 

———————————————————————

The walk from the shop to the library was short and uneventful, but for running into Madam Mayor, curious of what he had purchased, but thankfully, Mewtwo was large enough to scare the woman’s umbreon into bolting off and send her chasing after it. 

“What did you make it think you were this time?”

“(A very big…shadow…)”

“Only Regina Mills can have an Umbreon afraid of the dark…”

Stepping inside the library, the pawnshop owner looked around curiously for the pretty librarian. He didn’t see her at the desk, until she popped up from under it, holding a wriggling Riolu. “Now, Bookworm, this is no time to play.” 

Gold couldn’t help the soft snort of a laugh at the pokemon’s name. The noise was enough to get the beauty’s attention. “Oh, Mr. Gold!“

Today’s golden sundress melded nicely with her brown curls and brough forward the big blue innocent eyes. Not that Gold notice, not at all. He specially didn’t notice the eye roll from the Mewtwo behind him.

 “Miss French…” His voice wasn’t huskier, no, of course not. 

“Are you here for..” Gold almost braised himself for the almost-joke of a question that everyone always asked “ A new book for Mewtwo?”

He was sure if he had still been walking, he would had tripped over nothing. That certainly wasn’t the usual question, and made him feel a bit unbalance, but none the less, he tried to smile a pleasant smile and stepped towards the desk. “Actually, no, I…” There was a very odd throat clearing behind him. “Yes, go ahead and pick a book.” 

Belle giggled and he didn’t need to, nor wanted to, turn around to know that the Mewtwo wasn’t there anymore. “So, what can I help you with?”

“This” Gold took out the budew, resting it upon the desk, but not two seconds passed, and it was being gently cradle in Belle’s hands. 

“Oh, she is so cute! I bet she‘ll have the most beautiful roses when she blooms.” 

He blinked a couple of times. “She?” 

“Yes, this is a girl. Can’t you tell?” Gold shook his head a little. “Oh well, that’s okay, most people have a hard time telling the gender of grass pokemon.” She petted the budew gently, gaining happy little squeaks and chirps. “She looks a bit odd, thought, what have you been feeding her?” 

“Water and poptarts?”

“What?” Belle laughed softly. “I guess you really need books on caring for this little one, right? We have a whole sections on Grass Pokemon, I am sure-” 

“No, no, that’s not it.” He hated to interrupt her, but didn’t want her to get too excited with helping him with something he certainly did not want.  “You see, I don’t want it…her.. but she refuses to leave my yard, I thought perhaps you would like to look after her. She seems like a pokemon you would like.” He motion towards the yellow roses in several vases around the library, as if he just notice. As if he didn’t see her go into the library every day with arms full of roses and wild flowers. 

“Oh…oh” Belle rested the budew down, and Gold frowned, wondering if he had misstep somewhere. “As lovely as it would be, I can’t…You see, I have a Roserade”  

Some of his confusion must have had shown in his face. “Oh my, you really don’t know much about budews, do you?” She gave a little smile. “Wait here, I’ll just go and…Oh! Thank you, Book” The little Riolu had ran up to her, holding a very heavy looking green book. Taking it from the small pokemon, she rested it down on the desk. “Let’s see….”

Several chapters were skipped until they came up to one featuring a rought sketch of a budew. “See, Budews, once treated well and bonded with their trainers, eventually evolve into a Roselia…”

“Alright…and?” Gold frowned, and watched her turned a few more pages. 

“And after that, with the right stone, evolve into Roserade.” She turned the book to show him a picture of pokemon. Not a bad looking pokemon, was still a pokemon that he certainly wouldn’t want following him around. The word ‘cute’ kept coming up in his head, and it wasn’t something he would want to be associated with him. 

“I see. It doesn’t explain to me why you wouldn’t want to raise a budew. If anything, I would think it made you even more qualified. I never picture you for someone who excludes a pokemon because you already have one of that species.” 

“Oh, no, I would never, but my Roserade…” She sighed. “I don’t think he would take it too well if I brought a budew into our little family. He was my mother’s, and after she passed, he started to…well. He is still heartbroken, even after all these years…” 

“Perhaps helping raise another of his kind would help him heal? You can’t rule something out before trying it” 

“Says the man trying to paw off budew on me without even trying.”

“That’s different” He grinned. “I have a reputation to uphold and I am quiet sure that having a tiny seed with wobbly legs following me ‘bout will certainly ruin it.”

“Oh, come now, I am sure you had a cute pokemon at some point, like when you were a kid.”

“I had a houndoom.” She stared him down. “…fine…a lillipup, but he evolved very, very, VERY quickly, and that better not leave this room.”

Belle giggled softly, making an X motion across her heart. “Never, ever.” She smiled. “So will you try with the budew?”

“No.” Gold smirked. “I think you should try to cheer up your Roserade.”  He really couldn’t believe what was happening. This was the longest conversation he had held with the librarian, well, with anyone in town to be honest. At least that didn’t involve a deal or contract. Or was an over-grown odd-looking cat creature with psychic abilities.

Belle frown but nodded. “It couldn’t hurt to try.” 

She took out a pokeball that was well worn with loving care as Gold put the budew down on the ground. Belle smiled when her vines quickly curled around the walking cane. Even if her Roserade accepted the budew, she wasn’t sure she would want to stay. Opening the pokeball, she called out the bouquet pokemon.

Gold’s eyes widen in surprise, when she had said heart broken, this wasn’t what he had expected to see. A sad pokemon, sure, but not this. The Roserade didn’t resemble much of the image shown in the book, at least not in color. The vibrant greens it should had, were yellowing, almost turning brown in places. The cape was cracking, and the white petals at the top of its head were wilting into a parchment yellow. There wasn’t a rose to be seen in either hand. Belle gave him a helpless look behind the pokemon, and he had no doubt in his mind that she had tried everything to bring the pokemon back from the brink it seemed to have perched itself on. 

The Budew at Gold’s feet gave a soft cry and wiggled her vines in an effort to get the other pokemon’s attention, but Roserade’s reaction was worse then expected. What little green it still held seemed be quickly disappearing as it look back and froth between the Budew and Belle. 

“No, no, no, no, no” Belle went forward, taking the pokemon’s hands into her own, murmuring reassurances as she kissed it’s forehead “It’s okay, it’s alright. You are not being replace, sweetie. I promise, it isn’t mine.” 

When the pokemon’s eyes narrow, she panic further. “Its Mr. Gold’s, you see. He hasn’t got a clue on how to look after it.” She gave a little laugh, and Gold looked around as if to try to find another of himself. No, there was just him. Belle was really sticking him with the tiny pokemon?! “Why don’t you go with her and share some of your food? Gold’s been feeding her poptarts, the poor dear”

Some of the lost color seemed to return, and with resigned nod, the Roserade took the little seed pokemon to the apartment upstairs. Belle waited until they were at least in the back room with the stairs leading to the apartment before turning to Gold. “I am so, so, so, sorry! A nervous giggle bubbled up. “I kind of just panic.”

“I understand…” He patted her hand gently. “Although, you seemed to have stuck me with pokemon I didn’t want in the first place.” 

“I am sorry” She repeated, smiling at him. Gold swallowed, feeling his heart racing a little. “I’ll help take care of it, I promise.”

“Dearie…”

“I mean it!“ The bright smile he got made him forget any reason to get rid of the budew. “I know you don’t want it, but if you hold on to it for a few days, I am sure I’ll find someone who will love to have it. I’ll help you with everything you need.”

“My house isn’t really equip for a plant…”

She giggled. “It isn’t that hard. You have a garden, right? That should take care of most of her needs. We just have to set up a pot of dirt big enough inside, and a tub of nutrient rich water.” Seeing some doubt in his face. “She doesn’t have to be wobbling after you all day. I promise she’ll be fine on her own, or you can drop her off here every morning and pick her up before the library closes. No one has to know you have budew.”

“And its just for a few days?”

“Yup!” Belle smiled.

“….Okay…just for a few days.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Gold never thought he would see Miss French inside his home. He had never been able to think of a realistic situation that would lead to her presence anywhere in his house. Sure, he had thought of impossible situations, such as checking out several books, putting in the middle of the living room and setting the house on fire, but never in his wildest dreams did he think that all it would take to see the brunette librarian on her hands and knees in his kitchen was to acquire a Budew. 

 

….Of course, the reason she was on her hands and knees was because Belle was teaching Mewtwo how to pack fresh dirt and some plant food into a large clay pot they had purchase right after she closed the library for the day. Oh well, he couldn’t have everything.  _Not yet_ , a little voice in his head muttered, and Gold could swear it sounded like the blasted psychic pokemon. Tearing his eyes away from the librarian’s swaying rear, he recalled the task he had assigned himself upon seeing the tea set on the table. He wasn’t entirely sure how long the tea been steeping but he made a guess that it was probably long enough as both the young woman and his pokemon were standing up. 

 

Budew made her happiness known with a high pitched squeak as she buried her lower half into the nutrient rich dirt. 

“Is it suppose to do that?” He poured two cups of tea, handing Belle one once she had wiped her hands clean on a rag. 

“Yes, she’ll get a lot of her nutritional needs that way, but you still have to feed her.” She chastise lightly and he manage a half smile, knowing that it was more then likely the legendary pokemon would be taking care of that, since he often forgot to feed himself. “Have you thought of a name?”

“Well, no.” He handed her the sugar and milk. “I believe that’s a task for her next owner. Besides, if you haven’t notice, Mewtwo is still named after his assigned species name.”

Belle laughed softly, and he felt a little pride at being able to get her laughing. “I have notice, I just assume that you respected his intellect.”

“No, not at all…..” He sipped his tea, smirking at the furious look from the bespoken pokemon. 

“(Actually, after an awful list of names he came up with, I decided I prefer to keep Mewtwo as my name, after all, I am the only one in existence.)” The large psychic spoke with a miffed voice. 

“I am sure they couldn’t had been that awful…” Belle smiled, reaching over and lightly petting one of Mewtwo’s horns, eliciting a soft rumble from the pokemon’s chest, something Gold thought was probably a purrr. He certainly had never heard Mewtwo growl. At least not out loud. 

“(Hmm, let’s see. There was Trollanty, Smarfy, Wee Jock Jr., Yeti, Igor….and…)” There was another glare in his direction. “(Pain-in-me-arse.)”

“You  _awful_  man!” She smack his shoulder lightly before putting her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle the laughter bubbling out of her. 

Gold shrugged his shoulders innocently. “He can hack into a government computer, he should be able to name himself.”

Belle finally got herself under control, long enough to be able to sit down. He manage to keep himself from glaring when he saw Mewtwo taking a seat by her chair and rest an arm and his head on her lap, letting out his odd uneven purrr. She automatically began to pet between his horns, and Gold had to choke back a growl by finishing his tea. “I been meaning to ask…”

“Hmmm?” He tried to even out his voice and keep his eyes on hers rather then on her lap.

“You said you only have Mewtwo here, but Ruby is under the impression you have a Zoroark, Mary Margeret believes you have a Froslass, David is convince you own a Garchomp, Leroy swears up and down the docks that your team has the biggest Luxray he ever seen…” She ticked each name with her fingers. “Most other people that come into the library think you have a houndoom or Liepard bless by the dark Arceus itself. I even heard you bring along a Cofagrigus to eat whoever doesn’t pay their rent on time, so tell me, if Mewtwo is your only pokemon, where are all these claims coming from?”

The pawnbroker chuckled softly and leaned back on his seat. “I have one of the most powerful psychics by my side….you figure it out.”

Belle frowned and looked down at the purring Mewtwo and then up at his smirking trainer, she stayed silent for a few moments before finally gasping. “You are messing with people’s minds?!”

“No!” Gold manage to look offended. “Of course not.” He huffed. “…Mewtwo is.”

“(Lies…)” The feline-like pokemon let out a yawn and nuzzled a horn against Belle’s belly. “(I just project a simple shield. People see what they think he should have. I don’t mess with their minds, their imagination does. If someone expected that he had a jigglypuff, that‘s what they would see, but of course they don‘t. They  _think_  he would have big and intimidating pokemon to match his personality, so that‘s what they see. They see a pokemon they can‘t possibly beat with their own, because they expect him to own something powerful.)”

He snorted at the concept of anyone believing him to have a  jigglypuff. Then again, he had a budew sleeping peacefully in a pot in his kitchen right now. He turned his eyes to Belle, who looked more confuse by the explanation. 

“But…I always saw Mewtwo, ever since I moved to Storybrooke.”

“Actually, I am surprise as you are” He tried to drink more of his tea, but found his cup empty. “I never did understood why you saw him.”

“(You never asked either…)” Mewtwo looked ready to grab Belle’s hand to make her resume her petting, but once she did at her own accord, he went back to relaxing on her lap. “((It doesn’t work on Belle because she had no preamble thought of what pokemon you would have, and she never develop one so the shield never worked.))”

 _Did that mean that anyone coming into Storybrooke saw Mewtwo as he really was?_  Gold couldn’t help but growl, he really didn’t want people coming to his home with the expectation of fighting a strange and unknown pokemon.

“((No.))” Mewtwo purred and turned his head to give him a smirk. “((Of course not. No one meets you first before at least going to Granny’s, or the bed and breakfast, or the pokemon center, no one goes to the pawnshop first. Therefore, no one meets you until they already constructed some mental image of you by people warning them away from you. Even if they do meet you first, I always stay in the back of the shop, and two seconds with you, and they’ll expect to see a dragon come out from the other room.))”

Gold looked up to stare at Belle and notice that while she was politely drinking her tea, she was still looking expectantly at Mewtwo for some kind of explanation, and he realize Mewtwo was only speaking to him. It only made him stare at Belle in even more wonder. He knew she had been living for at least a week at Granny’s Bed and Breakfast while the retiring Librarian showed her the ropes and moved the last of his things out of the apartment above the library. She had to have heard every single cruel thing there was about him while she stayed there. 

They hadn’t met face to face with Mewtwo being present until he stepped into the library to get a reference book he needed to price a new antique he gained, yet, she still had seen Mewtwo. He broke away from his thoughts as he heard the psychic speak again. “(I was having the flu when we went to the library that day, my shield must have had drop for a second, and well, you saw me and couldn’t see any of the pokemon people told you Gold had.)“

“Oh” Belle smiled. “What do you think I would had seen?”

“(Hmm…Probably an Absol. I think you would had gone more exotic then most people)” 

The rest of the tea went on in a nice and quiet note with Mewtwo and Belle holding most of the conversation before the short librarian realize what time it was. In her surprise, she gotten up and knocked down on of the teacups off the table, thankfully the psychic pokemon had saved it from smashing into the wooden floors, returning it to its place with a lazy nod of his head, tea and all. 

She extract a promise from him to bring the budew to the library in the morning so she could look after it while he was at the shop, and then presented him with a book on caring for grass pokemon. After they said goodbye, she left. 

The sun was going down, and the light inside the house was leaving, as if she was taking it along with her. 

Gold walked back to the kitchen to wash the teaset, frowning as the room seemed dull now without the bright blue of her dress skirting about it. How could anyone not have prejudice thought of him after a week of living in Storybrooke? It didn’t make sense, not one bit, even children saw something besides the legendary. As he thought of the enigma that was the librarian, he ran his finger over the rim of one of the teacups, and raised an eyebrow as he found a dip on the outside. Taking a closer look, he saw the paint chipped away from the brim, as well of layer of the fine china, leaving a smooth little crater with on it. Perhaps it hadn’t been saved as quickly as he thought. 

A soft little snore made him look down, his eyes resting on the potted budew, who still napped away. Well, he had a few days to try and unravel Belle. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mewtwo watched silently as the next day went almost completely as if a certain little budew didn’t exist, nor brought any type of connection between the library and the pawn owner. From Belle’s end, the psychic could understand, Saturday was over schedule with story times in which the pretty brunette tried to part her love of books to children by bringing(or being herself) several costumed characters that read away at their own stories. Indeed, he understood her reluctance to make conversation with Mr. Gold while her library was invaded by toddlers and preteens. Mewtwo, however, could not forgive the pawnbroker for allowing any such little thing get in the way of trying to squirrel away at least more then a hello and a goodbye.

As he watched his trainer’s usual evening routine with the slight change that Gold was now being follow by the budew who had been sadly been left at home that day. Mewtwo waited until the house fell quiet before he went on to implement his plans.

\---

While a Saturday in Storybrooke was buzzing with energy and children trying to get as much possible in the school-free day, Sundays were much quieter, heavy with the knowledge that the next day was yet another Monday. It worked well for the Mewtwo. After asking his trainer several grass pokemon based questions the poor bastard had no idea how to answer, nor could find a clear explanation from the few books Belle had given them, Gold had resigned to go visit the librarian after finding that a rattata had bitten through his phone’s cords.

Thankfully, he didn’t seemed to notice that Mewtwo was licking his lips bit too many times, unknowing that the psychic was fighting off the taste of plastic and copper.

Coaxing the book reader out of her apartment on a Sunday morning when they had been unannounced had taken a bit of time, with promises of pie a la mode later at Granny’s and get her back to the library so she could open in the afternoon. Belle refuse to let them inside her apartment, claiming that the place was a mess and not fit for company, Gold personally thought she just didn’t want him in there, but didn’t argue as she suggested they took a little walk to the park. She insisted that they let out the budew out of the paper bag, anyone who saw them would think it was hers, anyways, and so, they made a very unusual picture to most citizens of storybrooke that happen to look their way. The librarian and the pawnbroker speaking a soft civil manner, follow from a small distance by large houndoom and a budew.

Mewtwo directed his questions quietly and watched as the two argue back and forth when he slowly turned his questions away from pokemon and towards other subjects, such as…ice cream.

“Frozen yogurt is not ice cream, nor should be advertised as a substitute for it.” Mr. Gold huffed but gave Belle a slight smile as the woman just laughed.

“You can make frozen yogurt at home, you purist!”

“Sorry, that argument is invalid as you can make ice cream at home too.” He smirked at her tongue sticking outing. “I even make a batch or two if I find myself bored.”

“(Perhaps you should invite her over one day to try it out, turn her over to your side…)” Drifted over the voice of a bored psychic, although he was very much not bored as he casually observed his targets.

“Oh, I would love to try a bit of homemade ice cream!”

“Well..I..” He felt himself becoming a bit tongue tied, before he took in the bright smile she was giving him. “Of course…next time I make a batch, I‘ll be sure to invite you……any requests?”

“I wouldn’t want to impose so far” She paused when she got only encouraging smiles from the pawnbroker and a snort from the psychic.

“(Either you tell him, or I will)”

“Stay out of my mind, please.” She gave him a childish glare before turning back towards that still waiting man. “Well, I am partial towards chocolate and peaches?”

“I can do that..!” Was the too quick response, followed by a slight darkening of his cheeks. Gold tried to quickly moved a bits away from her only to be pulled back by her hand when a large milotic bolted pass them, nearly ramming into him. He stared after the panicked pokemon as it bolted down another street corner, the golden tail scales flashing in the morning sunlight before they all heard the telltale call of a pokeball. “Was I almost run over by a pokemon?”

“(Yes, but like a true knight of ol’, Belle saved you, the damsel in distress)” A glare and giggle met the Mewtwo’s comment, and neither human notice they continuo to held hands until they came upon the park. Finding a dry bench, they took a seat as the legendary just fell onto the grass and budew went to sociolize with the few wild grass pokemon that made the little park their home. He threw another topic to the two humans and listen to their voices as he drift back and forth out of a slight nap.

Belle watched the large feline-like pokemon become less and less aware of the world around him until she was quiet sure she could hear him snoring. “What’s like to own a psychic? There tomes upon tomes written about it, but it’s always to hear someone’s personal experience with such powerful one.”

“It’s a pain in the arse.” He snorted, giving the pokemon a slight look, but beyond a twitch of the massive purple tail, there was no acknowledgement. “Mewtwo and I have a mental link, which means he is constantly reading my thoughts and even emotions if they are strong enough.”

“I guess that would be bothersome, but it does mean he has really bonded with you. At least for what books say.”

“You don’t seem to understand, dearest,” There was twitch of a horn, but neither Belle nor Gold seemed to notice he had switch away from ‘dearie’ to ‘dearest’ with Belle. “If at some point have a mental breakdown, it is very likely that he could get overwhelm and lose control. Not exactly something I would want to see.”

“But that’s one extreme.”

“Yes, it is.” He leaned back, twirling the golden handle of his cane. “For the most part, the bond just means I don’t particularly have to get his attention verbally or physically if I am in danger or need him to do something for me. That and I can traumatize him whenever I feel like it.” He grinned widely when she gave a gasp of a giggle.

“Oh what do you put that poor creature through?!”

“Mostly porn…..” He chuckled softly as she smacked his arm. “and weird non-logical thought sequences, he is not very fond of those either. Oh come on, I have to entertain myself somehow.” He laughed at the mock glare she was giving him.

“Must be strange having a talking pokemon,“ She smiled a little. “…when I was a kid, I watched this movie that had a talking vampiric Carnivine that starting growing too big and eating people.”

Gold raised one eyebrow slightly before he lunged forward slightly. “Feed me, Seymour, feed me!” That elicit a high pitched screaming laugh from Belle as she almost scrambled off the bench. It was enough of a scream to bolt Mewtwo out of his dreaming, eyes glowing and stopping them in place with his telekinesis. He blinked sleepily at the frozen humans. Horns twitched slightly, almost like the ears of a purrloin listening for danger, detecting no threat, he dropped them and went back to napping. Gold let out a soft indignant quack when his face landed on Belle’s lap when his balance was thrown off.

Both of them blushed an interesting and exactly alike shed of crimson as they scuttled away from each other and back to their proper place. She noted the time in her watched as she fixed her skirt and frowned. “Oh, I have to go open the library.”

“Oh….Of course”

“Do you want me to look after budew today? I can drop her off at your house when I close the library. I think I have a book the explains Mewtwo’s questions that I can bring over.” Her smile was dazzling enough that he just nodded slowly.

“Sure…” He found himself murmuring. “Let me at least walk you there.”

“What about Mewtwo?”

“He is a big boy, he can come find me when he wakes up…” He smiled as he got up, his eyes barely leaving her as he walked with her, they were quickly follow after by the small green problem that had brought that sweet librarian into his life.

Mewtwo open one single eye and watched them go with a slight smirk on his muzzle. Phase one done.


End file.
